Toi?
by f0xy
Summary: OS Yaoi Naruto // Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres !


_Disclamer : pas a moi / Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Toi ..?**_

Le village de Konoha était très agité ce matin. On entendait les cris des enfants à l'académie ninja, qui étaient mêlés à ce des commerçants essayant de vendre aux passants. Dans une rue beaucoup plus calme que les autres, on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes dans l'ombre d'un grand bâtiment. Celle d'une jeune fille et celle d'un jeune homme.

La jeune fille avait les cheveux courts, roses, une allure élancée et mince, elle parlait avec vigueurs au garçon. Lui était brun, et avait le regard froid. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer.

Plus loin, dans un restaurant de ramens un jeune blond avait une discussion passionnante avec quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui, voir beaucoup plus âgé car de longs cheveux blancs ornaient sa tête. Ils paraissaient parler d'entrainements. Dans la demeure des Hyuuga,

La petite Hinata, elle, s'entrainait réellement avec son frère. Leur père les regardait et donnait quelques conseils de temps en temps. Dans le foret, quelqu'un promenait son chien, enfin, c'était plus une sorte de parcours de combattants qu'une promenade.

Quelques instants plus tard la jeune fille aux cheveux roses venait de traverser la rue en courant. Des larmes, ruisselaient sur ses joues, et scintillaient au soleil comme de petites perles. Et seulement quelques secondes après, ressortit le garçon, au regard si froid, les bras croisaient derrière la tête comme si de rien n'était.

Ces deux jeunes personnes venaient de rompre. Leur histoire d'amour n'avait pas durée plus de dix jours. Quand Sasuke sortit de cette petite rue pour rentrer chez lui, tout aussi tranquille qu'il soit, il passa devant le restaurant du blond, Naruto, et son ainé.

Le beau ténébreux fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer mais ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Naruto le remarqua et le salua. Il en fit de même. Le plus vieux s'en alla discrètement et lassa la charge de régler la note au pauvre Blond sans argent. Naruto invita Sasuke a le rejoindre en espérant qu'il veuille bien payer a sa place, ce qui était peine perdu. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Ils discutèrent de tous et de rien. A la fin du repas, les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne dise un seul mot. Jusqu'a ce que le directeur du resto' les ramènent à la réalité:

**- II faut payer maintenant !**

Naruto implora Sasuke du regard mais celui ci resta de marbre. Naruto lâcha un gros soupir et commença à chercher son porte monnaie. Mais Sasuke annonça :

**- Laisse, je vais payer.**

**- heu... Oui d'accord ! Lui répondit Naruto, soulagé.**

Problème réglé. En tout cas celui du joli blond. Pas celui de son ami. Naruto en le raccompagnant chez lui ne tarda pas a remarquer que Sasuke n'allait pas très bien.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas? Le questionna t-il, Si c'est pour l'argent je te rembourse des que je peux !**

**- j'ai rompu avec Sakura. Lâcha Sasuke.**

**- Et c'est ca qui te perturbe ?**

Non évidement il n'y avait pas que ca. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude des filles, il avait beaucoup de popularité envers elles. Une de plus ou une de moins...

Non, le problème venait d ailleurs.

**- Ba... ouais.**

Naruto ne le croyait pas. C'est pour ca qu'il insista jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez Sasuke. Au moment de se dire au revoir, comme Naruto n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il fit mine de bouder.

Le cœur de Sasuke ne tenait plus. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état quand il restait avec ce charmant petit blond ?

Il y avait des hypothèses cohérentes, mais il refusait de se les accepter. Il dut inventer une excuse pour que Naruto le laisse rentrer.

**- Non, J'te crois pas.**

**- mais si je te dis que je suis fatigué ! Affirma Sasuke**

**- Mais Sasuke tu as vu comment tu es ! On dirait que tu viens de perdre contre Neji !**

**- tu as toujours eu des comparaisons très bizarres ...**

**- Mais heu...**

Sasuke n'en pus plus. Il le poussa et rentra dans sa maison. Il s'adossa contre la porte et ce laissa glisser.

Il entendit Naruto lui crier dessus de dehors.

**- Sasuke ca se fait pas de fermer la porte aux gens comme ca ! Ouvre tous de suites ou je ne réponds plus de rien !**

Le jeune Uchiwa se relava et ouvrit la porte. Il vit un Naruto très vexé. A tel point que quand celui ci remarqua qu'il avait ouvert la porte il faillit l'engueuler mais, Il remarqua qu'une larme coulait sur la joue du brun, il ouvrit grand les yeux. « Sasuke ?! Qui Pleure ?! » Pensa t-il.

**- Sasuke ! Mais qu'est ce qui t arrive ? S exclama t-il.**

**- rien... Je ...**

**- Ha Non ! Me dis pas rien ! Tu pleure Sasuke ! Je ne t'es jamais vue pleurer !! C'est choquant tu sais !**

**- ouais ben ca va... t'es pas obliger de crier comme ça.**

**- Mais !**

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui.

**- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

Encore plus.

**- Sas... !**

Sasuke avait passé ses mains dans la nuque du blond et avait collé ses lèvres au siennes.

**-Mm ?!**

Il approfondit le baiser. Naruto se débattait comme il pouvait mais Sasuke pivota et le colla contre le mur. Naruto comprenant qu'aucune lutte n'était possible se laissa faire.

La baiser rompit.

**- Qu...**

**- Voila ce que j'avais, répondit sans aucune expression Sasuke.**

**- c'est... je ...**

**- Ca t'a plus ?**

**- ben... je... heu... suis sous le choc.**

Sasuke paniqua, et s'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise ? Et si Naruto ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole ? Ce qui serait compréhensible car il venait de l embrasser quand même ! Peu être qu'il s'était complètement trompé et que Naruto n'était pas du tout intéressé par les garçons !

**- heu... désolé Naruto... Je sais pas se qui m a pris.**

**- ...**

**- Naruto ?**

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et l embrassa tendrement.

En fait Sasuke ne s'était pas trompé.

Lui et ce blond super charmant ca pouvait peu être marché !

Le baiser rompit, Naruto regarda Sasuke et sourit de toutes ses dents.

**- Qu'est ce que tu en pence, Sasuke ?**

**- Je suis sous le choc.**

**- Alors ? On est ensemble ?**

**- Baka**

**- Ha..! Heu... Je pensais que ...**

**- Ca me semble logique qu' on soit ensemble ! Lui sourit le brun**

Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage de Naruto. Apres un au revoir a leur façon, Naruto s en alla chez lui. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'un énorme danger le guettait. Quand il passa le portail de la demeure des Uchiwa, Un objet rose non identifié lui sauta dessus.

**- J'ai tout vu !**

**- Haaaa ! Sakura ?! Mais Qu'est ce que tu fais ??**

**- JA VAIS TE TUER !!**

**- NOON ! SAKURA! SASUKE A L AIDE!!**

Le blond couru dans tout le village avec Sakura a ses trousses, en espérant que celle ci ne l'attrape jamais ..!

--

Verdicte ? )


End file.
